Uma Semana na Vida do Capitão Monkey D Ruffy
by Kamidakki
Summary: [CROSS OVER  One PieceO Chamado] Uma história que narra com precisão e realidade uma semana totalmente normal na vida do nosso capitão. Comédia extremamente nonsense.


**Nota: **_One Piece_ não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, eu seria mucho loco 8D

* * *

**Uma Semana Normal na Vida do Capitão Monkey D. Ruffy**

**Primeiro dia:**

- Puru puru puru puru! Puru puru puru puru! Puru puru puru puru!

O sol ainda não havia raiado e iluminado as águas da Grand Line, e o Den-den mushi que Nami havia comprado não parava de tocar. Parecia que nenhum dos mugiwaras estava disposto a atender ao telefone. O navio Going Merry velejava silenciosamente, os peixes não faziam barulho nenhum, as gaivotas aprenderam a nunca mais se aproximar daquela embarcação cheia de maníacos: o som do den-den mushi era o único que rasgava a quietude da noite:

- Puru puru puru puru! Puru puru puru puru! Puru puru puru puru!

No sonho de Ruffy, ele estava pendurado em uma vara de pesca, mordendo um pedaço de carne ao som de Ozzy Ousborne (!), quando, por causa do barulho desgraçado do telefone, o pedaço de carne foi substituído por uma cebola.

- Yeargh! Eca! – Ruffy levanta de repente e muito assustado. Olha para os lados, todo mundo dormindo. Então o toque recomeça:

- Puru puru puru puru! Puru puru puru puru! Puru puru puru puru!

Ruffy se aproxima lentamente do den-den mushi. O capitão dos mugiwaras ainda não havia acordado completamente e, instantaneamente, morde o den-den mushi pensando ser uma torta. Porém, ao morder o objeto, ele sente o gosto característico dos moluscos e levanta se babando todo:

- ARGH! Que droga! Meu bife apodreceu!

Então ele percebe que havia mordido um telefone. Rapidamente, antes do dele tocar novamente, Ruffy se agacha e atende:

- Alô! Capitão Monkey D. Ruffy, futuro rei dos piratas falando! Quem é?

_- Seven days..._

Ruffy ficou paralizado por um momento. Uma estranha voz rouca saía do outro lado da linha falando uma língua que ele não conhecia. Decidiu tirar satisfação:

- Eu não entendi bulhufas do que você disse, senhora. Poderia fazer o favor de repetir?

_- You will die in seven days..._

"De novo essa velha não ta falando coisa com coisa. Ela deve estar tirando com a minha cara!"

- Olha aqui, vai se ferrar, ok? Vai tomar banho! Se mata, beleza? Você me acordou a essa hora, me tirou dum sonho lindo e vem falar bizarrices no telefone? Ta pensando que eu sou quem? O Usopp? Sinceramente, vai à merda, tá? Não liga mais pra esse numero, senão eu chamo a polícia, ta bom?

E Ruffy desligou o den-den mushi, sem preceber que estava falando sozinho a partir da segunda fala de seu interlocutor. Caiu dormindo e sonhou que chupou uma melancia inteira com um canudinho.

Hora do almoço:

- Bom dia, pessoal!

- Ruffy! Que cara de sono é essa? Dormiu mal? – Perguntou Sanji

Porém, Ruffy não respondeu, talvez nem sequer tenha ouvido a pergunta: já estava atracado num porcão assado. Após o almoço, deu uma voadora no Usopp e todos no navio ficaram fazendo festa e passando trote com o den-den mushi até a hora de dormir.

**Segundo dia:**

Ruffy acordou e percebeu que havia dormido pendurado na âncora. Tentou subir de volta ao navio se agarrando na corrente, e no caminho encontrou Chopper pendurado também. Subiu mais um pouco e encontrou uma cueca toda suja do Zoro.

- Caramba... o que será que eu bebi?

Dirigiu-se até ao banheiro e vomitou. Saiu do banheiro, sentou na cadeira do capitão e dormiu.

Hora do almoço:

- Ruffy, acorda!

Nami balançava o capitão de um lado para outro. Ruffy sonhava que estava correndo atrás de um frango assado, quando este foi subitamente trocado por uma marmota fedorenta que fez cocô, se rolou no cocô e começou a correr atrás do pobre capitão.

- Yeargh! Nami! Pra que me acordar a essa hora da madrugada?

- Madrugada é a sua bunda, seu dorminhoco! Levante, o almoço já esfriou!

Ruffy se dirigiu à mesa e começou a tomar a sopa que Sanji havia preparado. De repente, sentiu uma forte dor nas costas e foi arremessado para frente numa velocidade incrível: Nami havia dado um chute nele.

- O que está fazendo, animal? Isso não é uma sopa! Você estava bebendo água sanitária!

Usopp estava segurando uma máquina fotográfica e se mijava de tanto rir.

- Ei, Chopper! Fotografei o exato momento da voadora! – E exibia uma foto que mostrava Nami na posição do perfeito chute voador do Sub-Zero.

- Uau, Usopp! Você é incrível! Poderá vender essa foto para um jornal e ficar rico!

Nami ouviu a conversa. Pulou na frente de Usopp, tirou a foto da mão dele e fez Chopper engoli-la. Depois, pegou uma vassoura e enfiou na boca do Usopp.

Zoro, que estava treinando uma nova técnica, ouviu a confusão e foi ver o que diabos estava acontecendo. Ao chegar na parte alta do convés, foi atingido por uma pedra e caiu na água.

- Oh meu Deus! Nami! Você derrubou o Zoro na água!

- Ei, calma, não fui eu que atirei essa pedra!

Então eles perceberam que uma chuva de meteoros estava caindo no local. Ficaram se protegendo dos meteoritos e consertando os buracos no barco até a hora de dormir.

**Terceiro dia:**

Ruffy acorda com um soco na cara dado por Zoro, que começa falando:

- Imbecil!!! Fiquei nadando a noite inteira atrás do navio! Por que não me tirou da água ontem?

O capitão demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, até finalmente dizer:

- Mas e quando foi que você caiu na água, bobalhão?

- Ontem, quando fui atingido por um meteoro!

De novo, Ruffy ficou pensando até conseguir se lembrar do acontecido.

- Ah... é mesmo... você caiu na água. Mas eu não podia te salvar: eu não posso nadar.

Dessa vez foi Zoro que ficou um tempo parado, pensando. Então teve uma idéia: foi bater no Sanji. Chegando na rede do cozinheiro, Zoro dá uma cabeçada no peito dele:

- Ai ai ai! Seu cabeça-de-alga! Por que fez isso?

- Seu viadinho loiro! Por que não me tirou da água ontem?

- Eu não tirei por que estava... ehr... estava...

Então Sanji chutou Zoro, saiu correndo e se trancou no banheiro.

Hora do almoço:

- Pessoal, parece que hoje não vai ter almoço.

Todos estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa, menos Zoro, que estava na frente da porta do banheiro com um porrete, e Sanji, que estava trancado nele. A situação continuou até Zoro ser desmaiado por uma cacetada de Nami, mas ninguém conseguiu abrir a porta até o anoitecer, quando Sanji saiu do banheiro dizendo algo como "eu nunca fiz tanto cocô na minha vida" e teve que fazer uma torta de chocolate para se salvar da surra.

**Quarto dia:**

Usopp acordou e, quando foi se vestir, percebeu que todas as suas roupas haviam sumido. Se enrolou num saco de batatas e saiu pelo navio xingando:

- Quero saber quem roubou as minhas roupas! Ruffy! Devolva as minhas roupas!

- Eu não peguei. Pode soltar o meu pescoço.

- Gah! Eu preciso das minhas roupas! Me ajude a encontrar quem pegou elas!

- Ta bom. Eu ajudo.

Ruffy saiu correndo e deu uma cabeçada no peito do Zoro:

- Devolva as roupas do meu amigo!

Antes de responder, Zoro deu uma joelhada na barriga do Ruffy.

- Eu não peguei porcaria de roupa nenhuma!

Antes de responder, Ruffy cuspiu um catarro no olho do Zoro.

- Pegou sim que eu to sabendo!

- Ei! Como sabe que eu peguei as roupas do Usopp?

- Você está vestindo elas.

Solucionado o problema, todos ficaram fazendo festa até a hora de dormir.

**Quinto dia:**

Nico Robin pagou oitenta reais para Nami.

- Chega. Você joga bem demais, eu quero parar de apostar.

Mas Nami estava com uma pistola apontada para a cabeça de Robin e ela teve que continuar jogando até a hora do almoço.

Hora do almoço:

O almoço foi bruscamente interrompido por Usopp:

- Pessoal, me ajudem! Tem um arpão atravessado na minha perna!

Todos olharam e tomaram um susto: realmente havia um arpão cravado na coxa do atirador. Eis a reação de cada um:

Ruffy começou a rir dizendo que dava para confundir a grossura da perna do Usopp com a grossura da haste do arpão.

Zoro roncava.

Nico Robin ficou olhando estarrecida para o arpão: deveria ser um artefato com uns dez anos de idade, bem polido e afiado.

Nami começou a xingar Usopp por sujar o chão com sangue.

Sanji disse para Usopp manter a calma, saiu correndo e se trancou no banheiro.

Chopper chorava e gritava pedindo a ajuda de um médico.

- Imbecis! Ninguém vai me ajudar! Eu vou morrer!

- Usopp, deixa comigo! Vou puxar o arpão e arrancá-lo da sua perna! – Ruffy falou isso e começou a puxar a perna de Usopp. – Ops! Errei!

Nami, vendo que era a única capaz de resolver aquele caos, deu uma cotovelada em Usopp, chutou Ruffy pra longe e tentou arrancar o arpão. O negócio não tava querendo sair, então ela pegou uma das espadas de Zoro e amputou a perna de Usopp.

- Obrigado, Nami! Eu sabia que você tomaria a atitude certa!

E todos festejaram até a hora de dormir.

**Sexto dia:**

O dia amanheceu calmo: Usopp costurava sua perna no lugar, Zoro corria de um lado pro outro com o cabelo pegando fogo e Ruffy resmugava algo como "o Chopper Foi seqüestrado", mas ninguém dava bola para isso: todos estavam preocupados mesmo é com o fato do Sanji ainda não ter saído do banheiro. Robin foi até a porta e gritou:

- Senhor cozinheiro, você está bem?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Ele pode ter morrido – disse Ruffy.

- Cale a boca, imbecil. Em vez de ficar falando asneiras, arrombe logo essa porta! – Reclamou Nami.

- Ruffy deu alguns passos para trás e exclamou:

- **Gomu gomu nooooooooo... Bazookaaaa!** – E acabou acertando Usopp por engano. O atirador foi catapultado para um lado do navio e sua perna, que se soltou, acabou caindo na água. Ruffy sentiu uma forte dor na nuca e foi arremessado em direção ao chão do navio, quebrando uma tábua com o impacto: Nami havia dado um soco.

- Será que ninguém nesse navio para arrombar uma porta? Zoro! ZORO! Venha cá e ponha essa merda de porta abaixo!

- Agora to ocupado! – Zoro gritou enquanto lutava contra um grupo de ninjas invasores.

- Ótimo. Bando de inúteis. Robin, vá até a cozinha e pegue um saco de pólvora.

- Sim! – Robin foi e Nami ficou esperando, assistindo Zoro apanhar de um ninja que usava um bastão de madeira. A arqueóloga voltou alguns segundos depois, carregando uma pesada sacola.

- Isso! Ponha ali na porta que eu vou explodir tudo essa bodega!

Nami atirou com uma pistola no saco estrategicamente posicionado e a porta do banheiro voou pelos ares. A cena que elas viram após foi chocante: Sanji estava com a cabeça enfiada no vaso, presa. A navegadora começou a puxá-lo pelas pernas e, após fazer muito esforço, conseguiu tira-lo daquela posição ridícula. A cara de Sanji estava coberta de excremento.

- O que estava fazendo, sua anta?

- YOOO Nami-swan! Eu estava desentupindo o vaso!

- Mas não é assim que se desentope um vaso!

O diálogo foi bruscamente interrompido por um ninja morto que caiu no meio dos dois. Eles olharam para o convés superior e viram Zoro lutando contra 19 ninjas ao mesmo tempo e Chopper sendo levado por um deles. Nico Robin exclamou:

- Essa não! Os ninjas estão tentando raptar o nosso médico!

- Sanji! – Gritou Nami – Vá atrás daquele ninja que está levando o Chopper e dê uma surra nele!

- Dar uma surra no ninja ou no Chopper?

Nami não teve tempo de responder: decidiu ela mesma ir atrás do seqüestrador e deixou Sanji enchendo o saco da Robin. Usopp chorava de desespero e Ruffy se levantou com um galo na cabeça:

- Ei, Sanji! Cadê a Nami?

- A Nami foi resgatar o Chopper.

- E o Zoro?

- O Zoro está lutando para proteger o navio.

- E então cadê o Usopp?

- Usopp está tentando pescar a perna dele.

- Droga. Ta todo mundo ocupado. Então eu vou dormir.

**Sétimo e ultimo dia:**

Ruffy acordou e ficou chocado com o estado em que se encontrava seu barco: buracos no chão, pedaços de madeira atirados, alguns pontos com princípios de incêndio e muita sujeira no chão e nas paredes.

- Mas quem foi que fez isso no MEU navio, que eu cuido com tanto amor e carinho?

- Bom dia, Ruffy! Olha só a prótese de madeira que eu fiz!

Usopp exibia com orgulho a sua nova perna. Ele não conseguiu pescar a original e acabou tendo que esculpir uma nova. Ruffy ficou tão admirado com a beleza da nova perna que teve vontade de cortar a sua própria para ter uma prótese de madeira também, mas acabou se controlando.

Os dois amigos começaram a organizar o navio quando Ruffy viu uma garota toda molhada e com a face oculta por longos cabelos pretos vindo em sua direção.

- Robin! Bom dia! Como você vai?

A garota não respondeu, apenas continuou caminhando lentamente em direção ao capitão mugiwara. Ruffy ficou confuso e perguntou de novo:

- Robin? Você está bem? Por que está com esses cabelos tão malcuidados? Por que está tão molhada? Por que está usando essa camisola branca tão velha?

Usopp viu a cena e entrou em pânico:

- Ruffy! Não é a Robin! Essa é a Samara!

- Quem?

- A Samara! Você recebeu o "seven days"?

Então Ruffy lembrou da conversa que teve no telefone há seis dias atrás. Usopp já havia tirado toda roupa e estava correndo em círculos e gritando por socorro:

- AAAAAH! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! É A SAMARA!

Ruffy não sabia o que fazer. Samara vinha em sua direção e estava cada vez mais perto. Então ele começou a repetir para si mesmo: "Não entre em pânico! Não entre em pânico!", mas o bicho feio já estava perto demais. Sanji chegou dando uma voadora e matou ela.

- Ruffy, seu burrinho, a Nami ta uma fera contigo! Dá um jeito de arrumar toda essa bagunça antes que ela te veja! Ah, outra coisa: o Zoro entrou em coma após lutar contra cento e dezesseis ninjas. Agora ele está deitado numa cama tendo alucinações e o Chopper, que deveria estar cuidando dele, está com um olho furado! Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, a perna do Usopp foi flutuando até o quartel general da marinha e agora eles estão seguindo o rastro de sangue dela. Provavelmente chegarão até nós daqui umas cinco horas. Dá um jeito de limpar toda essa cagada logo.

E assim termina mais uma semana na vida dos nossos piratas. Nada muito diferente na vida deles aconteceu, de fato.

* * *

**Comentários: **Fiz essa fic para participar de um concurso na comunidade da_ pieceProject_, no orkut. Ganhei o primeiro lugar xD

(Só 5 pessoas participaram, mas isso é detalhe ahn)


End file.
